fishmansfandomcom-20200214-history
ナイトクルージング (song)
ナイトクルージング (romanized: Naitokuruujingu, English: Night Cruising) is a song released by Japanese dub/rock group Fishmans first on November 25, 1995 with the release of its accompanying single ナイトクルージング. It was the first release made by the band after signing onto record label Polydor, and the first musical output produced as a three-piece band. The song features Honzi and Shinya Kogure, making this their first studio work with the band. It is notable for being one of Fishmans' most recognizable and popular songs, as well as opening their final concert on December 28, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz after the performance of Oh Slime. Appears on * ナイトクルージング - Track 1. (6:02) * 空中キャンプ - Track 5. (6:00) * 8月の現状 - Track 3. (7:41) * Aloha Polydor - Track 2. (6:03) * 98.12.28 男達の別れ - Disc 1, track 2. (6:25) * The Three Birds & More Feelings - Video 6. (6:07) * 記憶の増大 - Video 7. (12:24) * 宇宙 ベスト・オブ・フィッシュマンズ - Disc 1, track 10. Disc 2, tracks 2 and 4. (6:02) (3:57) (7:37) * 若いながらも歴史あり 96.3.2 @新宿Liquid Room - Track 17. (7:59) * The Long Season Revue - Song 20. (8:03) * Golden Best Fishmans: Polydor Years - Track 1. (6:02) * Live 2011/5.3 At Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall "A Piece Of Future" - Song 15. (15:50) * Long Season '96~7 - 96.12.26 Akasaka Blitz - Disc 2, track 1. (9:19) * Night Cruising 2018 - Track 1. (6:03) * Night Cruising - Track 1. (6:02) Known performances * March 2, 1996 @Shinjuku Liquid Room - Song 17. (7:59) * December 26, 1996 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 11. (9:19) * May 31, 1997 @Kobe Chicken George * June 7, 1997 @Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall * December 27, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 2. (6:26) * December 28, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 2. (6:25) * November 22, 2005 @Shibuya-AX - Song 18. * November 25, 2005 @Shibuya-AX - Song 17. * November 27, 2005 @Shibuya-AX - Song 18. * March 28, 2011 @Dommune Japan - Song 9. Fishmans+ performance. (11:30) * May 3, 2011 @Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall - Song 15. (15:50) * April 15, 2012 @Saitama Super Arena - Song 10. (7:32) Remixes * ナイトクルージング - Track 2. (7:39) Titled ナイト クルージング (Plasma Mix) * Night Cruising 2018 - Track 6. (6:58) Titled ナイトクルージング2018 Music video Found on The Three Birds & More Feelings. A video would be provided, however Universal Music Group forcibly took down all uploads on the internet. Involves all three band members jumping around a starry, dark blue-and-orange room. Lyrics Japanese ナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング Up and down, up and down Slow, fast! Slow, fast! Up and down おーナイトクルージング だれのせいでもなくて イカれちまった夜に あの娘は運び屋だった 夜道の足音遠くから聞こえる だれのためでもなくて 暮らしてきたはずなのに 大事なこともあるさ あー天からの贈り物 Up and down, up and down Slow, fast! Slow, fast! Stay together おーナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング 窓はあけておくんだ いい声聞こえそうさ 窓はあけておくんだ いい声聞こえそうさ おーナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング ナイトクルージング English (literal) Night cruising Night cruising Up and down, up and down Slow, fast! Slow, fast! Up and down Oh, night cruising It is nobody's fault That night that became crazy That girl was a courier Footsteps on that night path could be heard from far off It is nobody's fault (We) were supposed to be living there There are also important things Ah! A present from heaven... Up and down, up and down Slow, fast! Slow, fast! Stay together Oh, night cruising I'm gonna open a window I can hear a good voice English (stylized) That crazy night was nobody's fault On that dark night path we could hear footsteps from far off The girl was carrying something special Us not being able to live together is nobody's fault There are some other important things Like our gift from heaven